


A Warm Welcome Home

by black_rose4



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She’d started packing the second she saw the light go on at the lighthouse.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She’d set the thing up for this very reason, so MacCready could signal for her to come home whenever she’d spent too long away on the Prydwen. A wise move really. No doubt right now he’s missing her terribly – and truth be told she misses him too, though the constant distraction of work helps deal with that, as well as the many other distractions aboard the Prydwen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s where she knows he’ll be, up at the top of the lighthouse by the sign. </i>
</p><p>My part of an art/fic trade with trashofthewasteland over on tumblr. </p><p>Vic has been away working on the Prydwen for a while now, but after MacCready's receiving MacCready's message she comes home. What follows next is their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashofthewasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trashofthewasteland).



She’d started packing the second she saw the light go on at the lighthouse.

She’d set the thing up for this very reason, so MacCready could signal for her to come home whenever she’d spent too long away on the Prydwen. A wise move really. No doubt right now he’s missing her terribly – and truth be told she misses him too, though the constant distraction of work helps deal with that, as well as the many other _distractions_ aboard the Prydwen.

He’s where she knows he’ll be, up at the top of the lighthouse by the sign.  

Victoria makes a detour before heading up to see him. She’d much rather change out of her uniform before seeing him, a task which is considerably easier without his ‘help’. Once free of her flight suit, she considers putting something else back on, but considering the lack of company and the joyous feeling that being free from the confines of her uniform brings, she opts to remain in just her underwear and strolls about like so.

His smile is wide and genuine when he sees her coming up the stairs of the lighthouse. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Welcome back.” She joins his side and he places a quick kiss on her cheek in greeting. “You took your time coming back.”

Victoria smirks. “Did you miss me that much?” She runs a hand up his arm, across his shoulders. He reacts under her touch and she can’t help but feel a little smug. She laughs once. “I wasn’t gone for _that_ long, was I?”

“Well I – I mean, I guess not…” He tails off, his dejection clear.  

Victoria quickly steps in with a kiss on his cheek, longer and lingering. She runs her hands up his arms, draws him into an embrace. “I missed you too.” She feels him nod to himself before he presses a kiss into her hair.

It doesn’t take long for his mood to shift again and for his lips to find hers. His hands grasp at her hips, coax her onto his lap, where she is more than happy to sit astride him. He traces up and down her sides, her back as they kiss, drawing her close. How long has it been since he last saw her, last had her in his arms like this? Too long, he thinks. He’s missed the feeling of her, missed what she does to him.

Her lips trace his jawline and she waits for him to tip his head back, give her his neck. She kisses her way down his throat, nips at him occasionally then soothes it with her tongue, places an open wet kiss in its place. The roll of her hips tells him that she wants him, and the bulge pressing against her ass tells her that he wants the same.

It’s always difficult to get him out of his clothes when she’s sat on him, but she’s too comfy and happy on his lap right now to move. She helps him pull his shirt over his head, shifts her ass enough to undo his pants and shimmy them down his legs enough to free his cock. Her own underwear is all she has left to remove: her bra is undone after some fumbling from MacCready and her underwear is easy enough to pull to one side. She grinds against his cock, feels herself grow wetter and wetter. He shifts her on his lap and she reaches between them, lines herself up with him. After a few moments of fumbling and adjusting, she lowers herself onto him, a groan passing through his lips.  

He holds her still for a moment. It’s been so long since he’s been inside of her, at least it sure feels like it. And yet the familiarity of it all makes him feel like he never left.

It’s her lips back on his neck that prompts him to move. She rises with practised ease, sinking back down onto him a moment later, then repeats the motion. Her hands grasp at his shoulders. She uses her grip to pull herself up, to ground her to him. “God you feel good.” She hums her approval as he meets her hips roll for roll, thrusting up into her.

He is quick and eager to please. She, however, is in charge. Despite his excitement, she keeps her pace even and controlled. Her mouth works at his neck, across his jaw, drawing out the moans he willingly gives her. She rewards him with soft words in his ear, hushed words of praise meant only for him, and he hangs on each and every syllable.

Victoria leans back, watches his face as she rides him. His face is a picture and she could just look at it all day. His eyes scrunch together in pleasure, peeking open to try and glimpse a sight of Victoria. But then she sinks back onto him and he can’t help but roll his head back again and let his eyes slide shut. She grins as she watches his reactions, smugness once again filling her.

But as pleasurable as it is to watch him squirm, she needs more than this. Victoria uses her grip on his shoulders to push herself up and off his lap. MacCready whines at the loss, but she silences him with a quick kiss and a single word. “Move.”

He’s up in an instant, following after her as she leads him towards the edge of the room. Victoria plants her hands flat against the wall and instructs him, “Come here.” He’s quick to obey and is flush against her again, hips pressed to her ass as he slips back inside of her. She lets out a moan at the feeling, just for him, and he groans into her ear, spurred on by her reaction.

She lets him take the reins then. His pace is fast and desperate. He needs to come, just like she does. She lets him do as he pleases. One hand sits by hers on the wall, supporting his weight, while the other grips her hip. Victoria mutters her encouragement as he brings her closer to her release. He grunts in her ear.

“Fuck.” She curses, hisses through gritted teeth when she finally comes. The tension in her body eases and she takes a moment to catch her breath, rakes a hand through her hair. Behind her, MacCready is still going. His pace is erratic and fast and irregular. He’s close, but not quite –

He lets out a long moan as he comes. His hips meet hers a few more times before he slows to a stop. MacCready remains there for as long as he can, reluctant to move, to lose her warmth.

She kisses him before moving away and walks back over to where they were sat before. The two sit close together, his arm around her waist, holding her to him. “I missed you, Vic.”

She twists so she can kiss him. “I missed you too.”


End file.
